


A sínre tett orvos

by Tonhalszendvics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Humor, Other, Tonhal és a történelem még mindig egy Dolog™, emlegetett FrUK, emlegetett GerIta, emlegetett SpaMano, romantische zeit, sok hülyeség, századfordulós csoda, vonatozgatás a Monarchiában
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonhalszendvics/pseuds/Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Történt egyszer, hogy megint nagyon sok Rejtőt olvastam mostanában. Sajnos/szerencsére még mindig nincsenek egyéni ötleteim, ezt a darabot úgy kukáztam össze innen-onnan, pontos forrásokat ne kérjetek, mert az idők során szedtem fel az eseményeket. De abban egészen biztos vagyok, hogy a legfőbb pontok azok nem saját szülemények. Ez úton is köszönöm a láthatatlan hozzájárulóknak az összes ötletet.A történetről: Ludwig bérel egy lakást Berlinben és szent meggyőződése, hogy ez minden bajának ősforrása. Szerintem inkább Gilbert az, aki újra felbukkan az életében. Sajnos hozza magával a hülye ötleteit is.
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia)





	A sínre tett orvos

Ludwig Beilschmidt sebészorvos volt és évekkel ezelőtt elkövette azt a hibát, hogy jutányos áron jutott egy igen kényelmes lakás bérleti jogához. A bérlemény maga első emeleti polgárlakás volt, jóval nagyobb, mint amire Ludwignak egyébként szüksége lett volna, az ára viszont olyan hihetetlenül csábító volt, hogy nem tudta visszautasítani. A lakáshoz ajánlottak három megbízható cselédet is, akik évek óta együtt dolgoztak ezen a címen. A zökkenőmentes átállás érdekében első dolga volt megemelni ezeknek a cselédeknek a fizetését, de a havi költségei még így is jóval a piacon fellelhető albérletárak alatt maradtak. Panaszra nem is lehetett semmi oka.

A lakásnak mindössze egyetlen hátránya volt, amire már a beköltözésekor felhívták a figyelmét, és amit a legfőbb indoknak jelöltek meg az igen alacsony árra: a hálószoba az utcára nézett, ráadásul az utca túloldalán ott sorakoztak a sínek, melyek ide mintegy fél mérföldre Berlin legforgalmasabb teherpályaudvarába futottak be. Éjjel-nappal zakatoltak a vonatok, a szobalány napjában kétszer törölte le az utca felőli ablakokat, de a párkányon még így is megült a fekete por.

A hiba éppen ebből következett. A legforgalmasabb teherpályaudvaron természetesen emberek is megfordulnak, százával is naponta. Vasutasok, közönséges munkások, akik az árut kísérik, vagy éppen a pályaudvar köré felhúzott megannyi raktárépület őrzésére felbérelt markos legények. Közös vonása mindnek, hogy szeret inni és egyetlen rossz szó elég ahhoz, hogy kést rántson.

Ludwig erre csak azután jött rá, hogy kicserélte a kapun a lakáshoz tartozó névtáblát. Az újonnan gravírozott sárgaréz lap, mely fennen hirdette, hogy a lakásban orvos lakik, jócskán elütött az ajtón sorakozó többi táblácskától, de még az utcában végigsétálóknak is szemet ütött. Ezerszer is elátkozta már magában a percet, amikor a gravírozott tábla mellett döntött a nyomtatott cetli helyett! Alig két nappal a felhelyezése után zörgették fel először.

Nem sokkal éjfél után történt az eset. Két ittas vasutas összeszólalkozott, bicskázás lett a vége, orvos kell, vagy elvérzik mind a kettő. Ludwig letette az orvosi esküt, hát kibújt a papucsából, felragadta a táskáját és megkérte a meglehetősen gyanús küllemű urakat, hogy vezessék a helyszínre. Összefoltozta mindkét jóembert, noha munka közben erős kételyei támadtak azt illetően, hogy valóban egymást késelték meg. Később azon is elgondolkodott, hogy egyáltalán vasutasok-e: egyiknek sem volt szénfoltos sem a keze, sem a ruhája. Elnézte a sebeket, az őt kísérő figurák övén a kést, és úgy döntött, inkább nem kérdez.

Onnantól kezdve hetente kétszer-háromszor éjfél és hajnal három között felzargatták. Volt, hogy tényleg vasutashoz hívták; a részeg masiniszta a tolató vonat alá esett, oda a fél lába. Máskor dán marhaszállítók kötöttek bele egy csapat cseh munkásba. Még tartott a perpatvar, mikor Ludwig a helyszínre érkezett, de azt egészen biztosan meg tudta állapítani, hogy egyik félnek sem volt halovány elképzelése sem arról, hogy a másik mit is mondott neki.

Egy időben a kocsis, bizonyos Luca, furcsán nézett rá. Görbén, ahogy azt vidéken mondják. Ludwig ideig tűrte, majd csak rákérdezett.

– Doktor úr, én már öt éve ebben a házban szolgálok kocsisként, előtte is a környéken dolgoztam. Egy új lakó szokásait néhány hónap alatt betanulja a söpredék. Az utcában nincs olyan, akit három hónap után ki ne raboltak volna. Maga meg már fél éve itt lakik.

– Ugyan már! – szólt rá Ada, a szakácsnő. – A doktor úr megy, amikor hívják, még a söpredékhez is. A kutya nem marja meg a kezet, amelyik ételt ad neki!

Ludwig nem mondott semmit, csak hümmögött, és felírta a lakásához tartozó furcsaságok közé ezt az apróságot is. Érdekes módon Dr. Hesse, aki a vasút túloldalán lakott és ugyanabban a kórházban dolgozott, mint Ludwig, soha nem panaszkodott semmiféle atrocitásra. Erre a kérdésére Luca felvilágosította, hogy a vasút túloldala már jó környék, egymást érik a járőröző „fakabátok”.

– Többet kellett volna kérdezősködnöm, nem igaz? – tűnődött félhangosan és a nyájas főbérlőre gondolt, aki úgy beszélt a lakásról, mintha tejjel-mézzel folyó Kánaán lenne ez a kilencven négyzetméter.

Az éjszakai hívásokat nem számítva a napjai csendesen teltek. Munka a kórházban, néha elment egy kávéházba kártyázni és beszélgetni az ismerőseivel. Vargas kisasszony, akivel néhány éve ismerkedett meg egy zárt körű bálon, továbbra is lelkesen válaszolt a leveleire és egyre invitálta, hogy a következő szabadságát újra töltse majd Olaszországban. Az olasz nő lendületes, jellegzetesen girbegurba sorait olvasva Ludwignak mindig megmelegedett a szíve és legszívesebben azonnal útra kelt volna, hogy a hölgy ragyogó mosolyában fürdőzzék. Ráérő idejében – amiből nem volt sok – igyekezett szavakba önteni az érzéseit, a gondolatait, hogy amikor elérkezik az idő, megfelelő módon tudjon odaállni a kisasszony elé, hogy megkérje a kezét. Ezek a fogalmazványok rendszerint néhány mondat után a kályhában végezték.

Unalmas kedd este volt. Ludwig a karosszékben ülve olvasgatott. Nagyjából húsz perce érkezett haza egy kártyapartiból. Ismerősökkel játszott, de régen nem volt ilyen pocsék estéjük. A sör túl meleg volt, a lapok túl átlagosak, a tét túl alacsony. Ha nem érezte volna a csontjaiban, hogy ma este felkeresik, biztosan előbb feláll az asztal mellől és hazajön lefeküdni.

Ez a megérzése az utóbbi időben rendszerint bevált, hát elkezdett hallgatni rá. Minek öltözzön át, ha néhány óra múlva úgyis kiugrasztják az ágyból? Első álmából ébresztve könnyebben hibázik, mintha egyáltalán nem aludt volna, hát inkább le sem feküdt.

Inkább a lottószámokra, vagy a lovin a tuti befutóra kéne ilyen biztosan ráéreznie. Még fél órája sem volt, hogy leült a fotelbe, mikor kiabálást hallott az utcáról, aztán a házmester rázni kezdte a csengőjét. Ludwig már nem vesztegette az idejét kérdésekre, felmarkolta a táskáját, egyből úgy ballagott le.

– Jöjjön gyorsan – kezdte a koromfoltos férfi, amint feltűnt a lépcsőfordulóban. – Azok ketten nekiálltak vitatkozni, és… oh, már szóltak?

– Nem, de mégis mi másért zargatnának ilyenkor? – kérdezte rezignáltan. – Mutassa az utat!

A férfiból egész úton ömlött a szó, de véletlenül se az esetről mesélt. Ludwig éppen emiatt már régen kifejlesztette magában a szelektív hallás csodálatos képességét.

A vasutasok egyik pihenőházához vezették. Függönnyel leválasztott helyre vitték a sebesültet. Ludwig a függöny elé odakészített mosdótálban gyorsan kezet mosott, közben hallotta, hogy odabenn ketten beszélgetnek, méghozzá angolul.

– Voltál már csúnyább sebekkel is.

– Ugyan! Inkább vágjátok el a torkom, hát hogy fogok én így a hétvégén az én rózsaszálammal táncolni?

– Francis, már ne haragudj, de Rose Londonban lakik, mi meg Bécsnek tartunk… kizárt, hogy a hétvégére visszaérj Angliába.

– Az mellékes, hogy odaérek-e vagy sem. A meghívás a lényeg. Oh, tragédia! Egy lány se fog többé rám nézni!

– Legközelebb majd lesz eszed és nem szidod azokat, akiket nem kéne.

– Mit legközelebb! Nincs tovább, vége az életemnek!

Egy harmadik is becsatlakozott:

– Hagyd már a drámát, Francis, nincs a képednek semmi baja! Legközelebb a frizurádat igazítom meg, akkor legalább vér nincs…

Nevezett Francis francia profánságok kreatív összetételével reagált ezekre a szavakra. Ludwig még nedves kézzel félrerántotta a függönyt. De hát ő ismeri ezt a hangot!

Nem tévedett, a felé forduló alakban azonnal megismerte a bátyját. A haját még mindig szőkére festette, de a bőre még szénportól mocskosan is túl sápadt, a szeme színe pedig túl lila ahhoz, hogy kék legyen és túl élénk ahhoz, hogy szürke.

– Ludi! – tárta ölelésre a karjait Gilbert. Egyet lépett felé… aztán az arca felragyogott és a barátai felé fordult: – Srácok, meg vagyunk mentve, Ludi lesz a harmadik!

Abban a pillanatban elfelejtette, hogy ő tulajdonképpen köszönni akart.

– Hogy micsoda leszek?

– A harmadik! Ez három emberes hecc, és Francis kiesett.

Oldalról a Francisnak nevezett férfira lesett, akit egy egyszerű priccsre fektettek. Már felgányoltak egy szorítókötést a vállára, de a megkérdőjelezhető tisztaságú rongyon már átütött a vér.

– Ha nem haragszol, akkor előbb őt venném kezelésbe.

– Persze, persze. Látjátok, ilyen az én öcsém, a kötelesség minden előtt!

– Te meg hagynál elvérezni – mondta Francis síri hangon.

A harmadik, akit Gilbert Antonio néven mutatott be, biztatóan megveregette a vállát, majd arrébb lépett, hogy helyet adjon Ludwignak.

Sajnos a seb nem volt egy bonyolult jószág. Kicsit megtisztította, rendesen bekötözte, meghagyta, hogy igyon sok vizet és milyen ételeket egyen, hogy gyorsan kiheverje a vérveszteséget. Nem tartott tovább tíz percnél. És mivel egyszerű feladat volt, a gondolatai szabadon kerenghettek közben.

Gilbertet a rokonság odahaza nemes egyszerűséggel a család szégyenének nevezte. Kamaszkorában is voltak bajos ügyei, csúf képű barátai és azoknál is rosszabb szokásai. Egyetem alatt sem nőtt be a feje lágya. Az apjuk, miután többször is jelentős összegeket volt kénytelen kifizetni a fia költséges szórakozásaira, kijelentette, hogy leveszi róla a kezét, többet nem hajlandó helyette fizetni. Ezt Gilbert egy vállvonással tudomásul vette, majd a vállára vette a divatos szabású, ám erősen megviselt kabátját, fejébe csapta a megroggyant keménykalapot és kisétált a házból. Ez öt évvel ezelőtt volt, azóta nem látták Regensburgban.

Ludwig fájó szívvel vette észre a bátyján a lecsúszás biztos jeleit. A ruhái már köszönőviszonyban sem voltak azokkal a finom darabokkal, amiket régen hordott. Még csak nem is néhány szezonnal ezelőtti utcai ruházat volt; ezek közönséges, durva öltözetek voltak, igazi munkaruhák. Kinézetük alapján Gilbert nem tanúsított nekik nagyobb figyelmet, mint anno, csak most nem volt cselédje, aki mossa helyette. Megült bennük a korom, ami a bátyja festett hajában is ott volt, meg a kezén, a körmei alatt. Megkérgesedtek a tenyerei.

Mérnök létére kétkezi munkából él? Szégyen.

Ahogy végzett, még egyszer kezet mosott.

– Nem tudom, milyen ügybe akarsz harmadiknak bevenni, de nem vagyok hajlandó semmiféle törvénytelenre.

Gilbert csak ciccegett.

– Ugyan, kérlek! Nincs ebben semmi törvénytelen. Itt vagyunk meg ott vagyunk, egy hétvége az egész. Semmi pénz nincs a dologban.

Ludwig gyanakodva nézte előbb őt, majd a „barátait”. Ugyanolyan gyanús volt körülöttük a levegő, mint ami Gilbertet körbelengte.

– Egyáltalán, ha tudtátok, hogy van ez az egész, akkor miért mentetek bele késpárbajba?

– Van az úgy, az ember nem térhet ki a kihívás elől.

– Nem is kell belemenni az ilyesmibe.

– Ez becsületbeli ügy volt.

– Az, meg az eszed tokja – horkant fel Francis.

Ludwig nehézkesen sóhajtott.

– Akkor miért tartott vele, ha nem ért egyet vele? – kérdezte fejfájós hangon Francist.

– Ő szúrt meg – húzta fel az orrát amaz.

Ludwig elképedten fordult Gilberthez.

– Te szúrtad meg?

– Én – bólintott bárminemű megbánás nélkül.

– És az ellenségeddel mennél erre a… erre a heccre?

– Hogyan? De hát Francis a legjobb barátom!

– De megszúrtad!

– Most mondtam, vannak dolgok, amik becsületbeli ügyek. Monsieur Bonnefoy megsértett, viselnie kellett a következményeit.

– Még mindig marhaságnak tartom – jelentette ki a beteg, mire Antonio megütötte a vállát. A sérültet. Francis feljajdult.

Ludwig, ha lehet, még mélyebbet sóhajtott, mint az előbb. Jobb híján egy hokedlire telepedett le és nagy kegyesen intett a fivérének, hogy fejtse ki, miben is áll ez az ügy.

Gilbert arcán felragyogott egy mosoly. Az a mosoly, a ferde cápavigyor, amiről Ludwignak a gyerekkora jutott eszébe, amikor kirándulni mentek és Gilbertnek olyan ostobaságok jutottak eszébe, hogy szaladjanak előre és aztán egy fa mögül előugorva ijesszék meg a nevelőjüket. Ludwig kezdett nagyon rosszat sejteni.

Megköszörülte a torkát, hogy szokásos rekedtsége, mely néha érthetetlenségig összemosta a szavait, enyhüljön kissé.

– Szóval. Talán meglep, mert tudom, hogy nem az a fajta férfi vagyok, aki ilyesmivel hozakodik elő, de… hát no. Van ez a nő.

– De milyen nő! – füttyentett Anotnio.

– Eliza – folytatta Gilbert nagy kegyesen, és csak úgy sütött róla a szerelem. – És gyönyörű.

– Tényleg szép – hagyta jóvá Francis, bár azt nem bírta ki, hogy ne tegye hozzá: – Bár az én Rose-omnak a nyomába se ér.

– Úgy mondod ezt, mintha Rose hajlandó lenne szóba állni veled – nézett le rá Antonio.

– Táncolna velem a hétvégén! Az már szerintem haladás!

– Csituljatok már! – fordult hátra Gilbert. – Rose egyébként se jár el hétvégenként, észre se fogja venni, hogy nem vagy ott. Majd táncolhatsz a lovakkal.

A francia a szívéhez kapott. Aztán a késéhez. Antonio úgy fogta le, hogy ne ugorjon neki a másiknak.

– Elég! – dörrent Ludwig.

Nem kellett fölkelnie, elég volt a kiáltás és mindenki megnyugodott. Gilbert is visszaült a maga sámlijára és folytatta az elbeszélését.

– Azután találkoztunk, hogy eljöttem otthonról. Azonnal beleszerettem, csak ugye, otthon és tőke nélkül nem olyan egyszerű az embernek nősülni. Azóta bejártam a világot, dolgoztam erre-arra, összeszedtem egy kis pénzt és elhatároztam, hogy feleségül veszem őt.

– És ehhez miért kell ez a _hecc?_

– Azért, mert a pénzen túl vannak egyéb akadályozó tényezők is. Mit szépítsem, meg kell szöktetni.

Ludwignak szúrni kezdett a halántéka. Legutóbb akkor volt ilyen, mikor kivette a lakást. Talán a bajt jelzi előre. Vagy csak az alváshiányból fakad, ki tudja.

– Szöktetés nélkül nem megy?

– Nem. Elengedhetetlen. Amúgy is, már megszerveztünk mindent, megvan a kocsi, összebeszéltünk az összes vasutassal, aki akkor szolgálatban lesz a vonalon, szóval sima utunk lesz a Monarchiából a határig. Ha sikerül a szöktetés, akkor Bécsújhely után lesz egy kisebb fennakadás, ami miatt a vonatok majd nem tudnak továbbmenni és jó fél nap előnyünk lesz.

A kezét dörzsölte. Szélesen vigyorgott és boldognak tűnt, amitől Ludwig szinte félve tette fel az utolsó kérdést:

– És miért kellek ehhez én?

– Jaj, hát nézz már rá Francisre! Vele most nem megyek semmire, márpedig valakinek ülni kell a bakon is!

– Üljetek autóba.

– Kérlek, tudod mennyit kellett könyörögnöm, meg különösen mennyi csúszópénzt vitt el az, hogy meglegyen a vonatunk?! A késés ugyan magától is jöhet, de szándékosan okozni komoly költséggel jár. A fizetett kocsis már nem fér bele. És te amúgy is itt vagy, akkor meg mit főjön a fejem az ilyesmi miatt?

Valahol tetszett neki, hogy a hosszú, külön töltött évek után Gilbert még ennyire bízik benne. Egyébiránt mélyen aggasztotta a dolog.

Szombaton már inkább azon bánkódott, hogy végül nem húzta fel a második zoknit. Nem volt túl hideg, de erősen fújt a szél. Mozogni volt kedve, de készenlétben kellett állnia. Markolta a kantárszárat és átkozta magát a hülyeségéért, Gilbertet meg az eszement ötleteiért.

Legközelebb, ha lányt akar szöktetni, akkor ne szúrja le a barátját. El is határozta magában, hogy majd jól megmondja neki.

Antonio és Gilbert néhány perce hagyták őt a két utcalámpa közötti jótékony sötétségben azzal, hogy mindjárt jönnek. Zsebre dugott kézzel indultak meg a bécsújhelyi pályaudvar állomásfőnökének háza f e lé. Ludwig egy darabig derékból kicsavarodva nézte őket, aztán inkább elfordult. Borzasztóan kellemetlen volt számára, hogy ilyesmihez a nevét kell adnia. Meg hogy egyáltalán itt van. Azok ketten olyan látványosan lopakodtak, hogy bárki megmondja róluk, vaj van a fülük mögött. Ráadásul az állomásfőnök háza… Gilbert jelenlegi helyzetéhez képest ő magas rangú úrnak számít. És az ő lányát akarja elvenni. Szent isten. A fejét csóválta.

Annyira elmerült a gondolataiban – meg a szörnyülködésben –, hogy alig hallotta a dobbanásokat, mikor azok ketten – immár hárman – felugrottak a kocsi hátuljába.

– Indíts! – suttogta Toni. – Gyerünk, mintha ezer ördög lenne a nyomodban!

Ludwig engedelmesen a lovak közé csapott. Hallotta, hogy Gilbert halkan duruzsol a kedvesének:

– Csitt, csitt, Schatz, mindjárt ott vagyunk, nem lesz semmi gond!

Rémülten nézett hátra: hát a lányt akarata ellenére hozták el?!

Ha nem is így történt, annak a hölgy bizonyára nem örült, hogy egy méretes zsákot húztak a fejére, de  akkorát , hogy az a térdéig ért. Csak a hálóinge fodros alja, meg a vékony lábai látszódtak ki alóla. Plüssbélésű, finom papucsa volt. Gilbert az ölébe ültette, jó erősen magához szorította és ezzel meggátolta szegény hölgyet a mozgásban.

Ludwig noszogatta a lovat és a sötétben próbálta kiszúrni a kátyúkat. Valahányszor belehajtott egybe, a kocsi nagyot zökkent. A sokadik ilyen után Toni udvariasan megütögette a könyökét:

– Egy kicsit óvatosabban, ha lehet.

– Ha legközelebb ilyesmit terveztek, ne sötétített kocsival induljatok neki!

– Ne velem morogj, én csak Gilbert villámló tekintetét tolmácsolom.

– Kenje a hajára!

Toni mondott még valamit csak úgy magának, de Ludwig hallotta, hogy a két fivér közti érdekes hasonlóságokról tesz megállapításokat.

– Csitt, csitt, drága! Már csak egy kicsit kell kibírnod!

A már csak egy kicsi még bő  negyed óra volt kocsival. Gilberték  kitalálták, hogy ugyan az volna a legészszerűbb megoldás, ha az állomáson leugranának a megálló vonatról,  hogy felmarkol j ák a hölgyet és men jen ek tovább, de ki tudja, hogy mikor fekszik az állomásfőnök úr? A helyettesét talán meg lehet kenni, de jobb a biztos, inkább a következő megállóban szállnak fel a vonatra. Ludwig nem értette, de csinálta, amit mondtak. Ebben a tervben ő csak végrehajtó volt, kritikát megfogalmazni nem volt felhatalmazása. Mivel a küldetés céljával nem értett egyet, így nem is volt kedve konstruktív javaslatokat  tenni .

A kocsikázás végén Ludwig az erős széltől félig átfagyva ugrott le a bakról és sietett hátra a többiekhez. Toni teljesen átfagyott, mert Gilbertnek a harmadik kanyarban leesett, hogy szíve hölgye valószínűleg egy szál hálóingben (plusz a köntös, plusz a zsák) van, és úgy meglehetősen lengén öltözött ehhez a kiránduláshoz. A lovagiasság értelmében előbb a maga kabátját, majd mikor az kevésnek bizonyult, Toniét is a reszkető hölgyre borította. Közben végig csitította a mocorgó-reszkető zsákot, hogy hamarosan ott vannak, tartson ki.

Francis már ott is volt mellettük.

– Mondtam, hogy vigyetek takarót! – kezdett pörölni azonnal. – De minek is hallgatni rám, most hárman fogtok megfázni! Remélem, legalább téged elvisz a tüdővész, Gilbert.

– Ilyeneket mondasz nekem a boldogságom küszöbén? – kérdezett vissza ő vacogva, de szerfelett vidáman.

– Befelé!

Francis úgy terelgette őket, mint holmi tyúkanyó. Még teát is főzött, hogy legyen valami, ami átmelegíti őket. Toni hálásan fogadta a bögrét és spanyolul mondott köszönetet. Ludwig jól megnézte magának és orvosi utasításba adta, hogy vegyen takarót a vállára. Közülük láthatóan a spanyol bírta legkevésbé a hideget.

– Mondtam, hogy mindjárt itt vagyunk – tutúlt kedvesen Gilbert a leányzónak. – Leszedem rólad ezt a zsákot, Francis hoz neked egy bögre teát… ugye, Francis? Köszönöm… És aztán átöltözhetsz, hoztunk neked meleg ruhát, egy cseppet se aggódj…

A torkára forrt a szó, mikor a zsákot áthúzta a másik fején és az áhított hölgy helyett egy urat talált,  aki szorosan összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt. Toni félrenyelte a teáját.

Pár másodpercig meredtek egymásra: Gilbert döbbenten, a férfi meglehetősen zabosan. Toni hangosan köhögött, Ludwig és Francis felváltva csapkodták a hátát. Ez valószínűleg csak rontott a helyzetén.

– Roderich! – tárta szét a karját Gilbert és vigyorgott. – Hogy szolgál az egészsége?

– Van mersze ilyesmit kérdezni tőlem, miután végighurcolt a fél világon?

– Mentségemre szóljon, hogy másnak hittem.

– Hogy nem sül le a képéről a bőr! A hogylétem felől érdeklődik, miután el akarta rabolni a feleségem?!

Ludwig keze a megdermedt a levegőben. Toni hálásan sóhajtott az ütemes csapkodás egy pillanatnyi szünetében.

– Hát figyeljen, igazán nem tudhattam róla, hogy maga az, ebben a plüsspapucsban meg a csipkés hálóingben bárki összetévesztette volna Elizával.

Roderich fülig pirult és dühösen összébb húzta a csipkés hálóruhája felett a vékony, halványkék köntöst. Ludwig újfent rácsodálkozott, hogy milyen vékony a bokája, bár ezúttal nem egy hölgy erényét, inkább egy úr hibáját látta benne.

– Mi köze hozzá, hogy mit veszek fel a házamban!

– Nem tudtam, hogy a vasútvonal összes várója a magáé.

– Pofa be, Beilschmidt! Ezt még nagyon megemlegeti!

– Pontosan mit is?

– Eddig is tudtam, hogy legyeskedik a feleségem körül, de már bizonyítékom is van!

– Kérem. Mindegyik állomásfőnök részeges, aki bajt lát ott is, ahol nincs, és kedvenc elfoglaltságuk a tisztes vasutasokat vádolni. Miért éppen maga lenne kivétel?

– És ezt egy olyan vasutas mondja nekem, akiről nem kell hazudnom, hogy részeges. Szánalmas!

Folytatták volna egymás sértegetését, de belépett a váróba az állomásfőnök. Ő tényleg részeg volt.

– Edelstein úr! – húzta ki magát. – Naccságos felesége üzente az imént… hát, egy kicsinyég korábban, csak nem tanáltam takarót, hogy aggyak egyet magának.

Egy takarót nyújtott Roderich felé. A férfi megsemmisítő pillantást vetett Gilbertre, majd a dülöngélő vasutashoz ment és megköszönte a takarót.

– Hinnye, uram – motyogta a férfi. – Hát ezek a pimaszok észre sem vették, hogy a felesége köntösében rabolják el?

Roderich csak hápogni tudott. Toni ezúttal a feltörő nevetését álcázta köhögésnek.

– Nem. Nem vették észre. Ha volna szíves magamra hagyni az urakkal…

– Megyek is, mingyár’ itten a vonat…

Kikacsázott.

– Volna egy kérdésem – így Gilbert, lazán derékra dobott kezekkel, ferde mosollyal. – Tényleg Eliza köntösében hoztuk el, vagy…?

Roderich olyan főneveket vágott a másik fejéhez, amikről Ludwig biztosan sejtette, hogy németül, vagyis inkább osztrákul vannak, de magukat a szavakat nem értette. Francis példáján okulva aggódni kezdett az állomásfőnök testi épségéért, de Gilbert bicskázás helyett ezúttal nevetett.

Hallották, hogy kinn megáll a vonat. Még azelőtt, hogy meghallották volna az állomásfőnök sípját, egy nő robbant be a váróba. Hosszú kabátja alól neki is kilógott a hálóing, de ő papucs helyett csizmában érkezett. A kabát felett még vastag sálat is borított a nyakára és a fejére, amivel testhosszal megnyerte az elemekkel szembeni felkészültség versenyét.

Nem mellesleg azzal kezdte, hogy nyakon vágta Gilbertet!

– Hülye!

Mindössze ennyit mondott neki, aztán letette a magával hozott kosarát a váró egyik padjára és ruhákat kezdett kipakolni belőle.

– Bocsásson meg, Roderich, siettem, kénytelen lesz a zöld sálját felvenni a drapp kabáthoz.

– Majd csak megleszek valahogy – morogta.

A sértett hangsúly hallatán a nő felnézett. A férje gőgösen felszegte az állát, mire a nő a szemét forgatta.

– Jaj, ne csináljon már úgy, mintha nem tudott volna róla! Igen, viszonyom van ezzel a marhával, na és?!

– Na és? – hüledezett Roderich. – Na és?! Na de Eliza! Hites férjeként azt hiszem, jogom van arra, hogy…

– Mindig csak a jogaival jön – horkantott a nő. – Nekem viszont igényeim is vannak, és lássuk be, uram, maga néha azokhoz édeskevés.

Ennek hallatán Gilbert abbahagyta a feje fájlalását és vigyorgott, mint a vadalma. Nem úgy a felszarvazott férj.

– Ha lehet egy olyan kérésem, hogy ezt inkább odahaza folytassuk…

– Ó, most már nem olyan sürgős itt megtárgyalni?

Közben Ludwig is kezdett kételkedni a bátyja épelméjűségét illetően. Ez a nő olyan karakán módon állt itt előtte, hogy kételkedett benne, képes volna-e bárki beleerőltetni egy zsákba. És hiába a vastagabb öltözék, rajta tisztán látszódott, hogy közel sem olyan filigrán alkat, mint a férje. Neki egész biztosan nincs ilyen csontos bokája.

– Azért remélem, nadrágot hozott…

– Nem. Nem hoztam. Érje be egy kabáttal és egy csizmával! Ha nekem jó volt, magának is jó lesz. Te meg ne vigyorogj!

Az utóbbi mondat megint Gilbertnek szólt. Gilbert azért vigyorgott.

– Na de Schatz…

– Nem! Megmondtam, hogy nem jövök veled sehova!

– De hát most mondtad, hogy Rodlichi nyámnyila!

– Viszont nem hóhányó, képes megülni a fenekén, nem szúrja le az embereket, amikor olyat hall, ami nem tetszik neki és természetesen ezerszer jobb apja lesz a gyerekeimnek!

A felsorolás végére Gilbert mosolya egészen lehervadt.

– No de kinek a gyerekei lesznek azok, az enyémek, vagy az övéi? – motyogta a bajsza alatt.

– Az enyémek! – ismételte Eliza jó hangosan, hogy mind hallják. – De megosztozhattok rajtuk, ha rendes fiúk lesztek.

L udwig egyre jobban csodálkozott mind a nőn, mind a kijelentésein, mind a bátyján, amiért pont ebben az asszonyban látja élete párját. De ki ő, hogy ilyesmiben ítélkezzék…

Roderich közben letette a takarót az egyik padra, majd ráült, hogy ne fázzon fel, míg a csizmáját húzza.

– Mégis mit gondolt, meddig fog működni ez a kecske is jóllakjon, káposzta is megmaradjon-stratégia? Hogy képzelhette, hogy ebből bármi jó fog kisülni?

– Csak egy jó kerítés kell hozzá. Egész jól mentek a dolgok, amíg nem tudtatok egymásról.

– Én tudtam róla – szólt közbe Gilbert.

– A káposzta csak maradjon csöndben.

– Hé, miért én vagyok a káposzta?!

A nő a halántékát masszírozta és igen mélyet sóhajtott. Ludwig a nehéz helyzetek fejfájását látta a mozdulatban és mélyen együtt érzett vele.

Nagy sokára szólalt meg ismét:

– Megboldogult lánykoromban kértem egy rendes férfit. Miféle bűnt követtem el, hogy két félben kellett megkapjam? – Megint sóhajtott. – Inkább Felikshez kellett volna hozzámennem, ő legalább szórakoztató volt, tőletek csak a hajamat tépem.

Közben hallották, hogy érkezik a szembevonat. Eliza ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon kiparancsolt mindenkit a peronra. Ludwignak meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy másként cselekedjék, mint azt a hölgy utasításba adta.

Valahányszor valaki szólásra nyitotta a szájá t, Eliza nagyon csúnyán nézett rá, így az utat néma csöndben tették meg. Hiába volt sokkal gyorsabb a vasút, mint a kocsi, ráadásul ezúttal fűtött helyen voltak, a hangulat fagyossága gondoskodott róla, hogy egy örökkévalóságnak érezze, míg megérkeznek.

Az állomásépület emeletére, az állomásfőnök szolgálati lakhelyére vezették őket. Az állomás méreteihez méltón a lakás is több szobás és igen kényelmes volt, majdnem akkora, mint Ludwig bérleménye Berlinben. Amikor Eliza leültette őt Tonival és Francisszel a nappaliban, hogy a férjét és Gilbertet karon fogva átvezesse egy belső szobába, roppant vágyakozott a saját lakásába. Amikor elkezdődött az üvöltözés, ez a vágya csak még erősebb lett.

– Vajon megöli valamelyiküket? – kérdezte Toni halkan.

– Nem hiszem – felelt Francis ugyancsak suttogva. – Inkább rákényszeríti őket a párbajozásra.

– A Monarchiában tilos párbajozni.

– Ki mondta, hogy hivatalos párbaj? Csak egy maradhat, a hullát meg elföldelik a tehersínek mellett.

Ludwig elborzadva hallgatta annak a kettőnek a beszélgetését. Egy cseppet sem tetszett neki az egyre vadabb és egyre véresebb ötletek gyarapodó listája.

Nagy sokára nyílt a szoba ajtaja és Gilbertet jóformán kilökték rajta. Ludwig bátyja megszeppent arccal tipegett melléjük, és a teste előtt összekulcsolt ujjakkal, egyenes háttal ereszkedett le az egyik fotelba. Ludwig tetten érte ebben a gyerekkori jó neveltetést.  Érthetetlen módon ez a gondolat azonnali megnyugvást hozott.

– Nos? – sürgette Francis.

– Nem jön velem sehova – közölte síri hangon.

– Igen, azt sejtettük. És?

– Roderich felesége marad, mert neki vannak _céljai._

– Ez már csak ilyen, koma. A nőknek kevés még a csillagos ég is.

– És veled mi lesz? – kérdezte Toni.

– Azt kérte, maradjak.

Ludwig felkapta a fejét.

– Hogy érted azt, hogy maradj?

Gilbert végtelenül mélyet sóhajtott.

– Azt mondta, hogy nekem csak ahhoz van eszem, hogy tedd ide-tedd oda fiú legyek valahol, meg melegítsem az ágyát esténként.

– Olyan sokat nem téved – súgta Francis Toninak. A spanyol bölcselkedve bólogatott. Szerencséjükre, Gilbert éppen a messzeségbe bámult.

– Na de… és Roderich? Az állomásfőnök?

– Hát, ő meg viselje el. Onnantól kezdve nagyjából erről ment a vita.

– Hogy ő nem akarja, hogy itt legyél?

– És én sem akarom, hogy ő itt legyen. Mégis mi ez, hogy nem tud választani közülünk?

Felugrott és fokozódó dühvel kezdte róni a köröket a szobában.

– Bárkit megkérdezel, bármelyik jóérzésű férfit. Akár titeket! Ti mit szólnátok hozzá, ha életetek szerelme időnként valaki mással hálna?

– Érthető a frusztrációd – bólogatott Francis. – Bár, engedd meg, hogy felhívjam rá a figyelmed, hogy mindez idáig…

A finoman megfogalmazott ellenérvet Gilbert a franciába fojtotta.

– Rendben, nem vagyok tökéletes, ezzel teljes mértékig tisztában vagyok. De merem állítani, hogy jobb vagyok, mind Roderich!

Ezúttal Toni támogatta:

– Az ágyban biztosan, ezt ő maga mondta.

– Már azzal is eléggé a szívembe tiport, hogy tudta, hogy szeretem és képes volt hozzámenni _ahhoz!_ Most meg azt mondja, hogy osztozkodjam!

– Azért még mindig egy nőről és nem egy pár cipőről beszélünk – szúrta közbe Francis.

– Pontosan!

A mutatóujját Francisra szögezte, mire a szőke reflexből megadta magát. Gilbert elfordult és Francis leengedte a kezét. Gilbert hirtelen újra Francisra szegezte a mutatóujját, mire a francia megint megadta magát, aztán szitkozódott.

– Ezt hagyd abba, jó?!

Gilbert még mosolygott, de egy pillanat múlva a hajába túrt és elkeseredettségében felkiáltott.

– De most mi! Fiúk, mondjátok meg, hogy mit csináljak!

Visszarogyott a fotelba és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Ludwig a másik kettő felé fordult, de azok meg éppen őrá néztek, arcukon ugyanazzal a tanácstalansággal, amit Ludwig is érzett.

Ismét nyílt a szoba ajtaja és Eliza lépett ki rajta.

– Gilbert! Gyere, kedves!

Elragadó mosolyával és ölelésre tárt karjával Ludwig nem volt meglepve, hogy a bátyja már repült is a nő karjaiba. Ő gyors csókot adott az ajkaira, aztán belökte a szobába, becsukta az ajtót, és még a kulcsot is ráfordította.

– Most pedig vagy megbeszélik, vagy ki se engedem őket többet – közölte elégedetten.

A vendégeire nézett.

– Természetesen nálunk töltik az éjszakát az urak. Felteszem, mind Gilbertnek jó barátai… helyes. Lehet, hogy még holnap is igénybe venném a szolgálataikat, attól függ, meddig tart neki jobb belátásra térni.

– Mármint úgy érti, hogy amíg belemegy abba, hogy itt marad ágyasnak? – kérdezett rá nyíltan Francis.

– Igen – felelt Eliza ugyanolyan nyíltan. – Ugyan már, róla beszélünk? Mégis mennyire lehet épeszű az a nő, aki pont hozzá akar feleségül menni? Ahhoz rengeteget kellene változnia. A végén már nem is Gilbert lenne…

A fejét csóválta.

– Higgyék el uraim, jobb ez így mindannyiunknak!

– Főleg magának – hümmögött Toni.

– Ó, nekem mindenképpen! De nekik is. Tudatában vagyok a saját hibáimnak.

Ludwig fészkelődött.

– Szabad kérdeznem, hogy ez mégis miben válna hasznukra?

Eliza csengő hangon felnevetett.

– Vagy elhagyom mindkettejüket, vagy egyszerre vagyok velük. Külön-külön néhány év alatt pokollá tenném az életüket, akkor pedig meggyűlölnénk egymást. Azt pedig nem szeretném. Ahhoz túlságosan szeretem és tisztelem őket külön-külön. Így marad az, hogy civilizált emberek módjára megbeszéljék a bajaikat.

Francis nagyot szusszant.

– Jó magasra tette a mércét a kisasszony.

– Egy, nem, inkább másfél évvel ezelőtt rá nem tudtam volna venni őket arra, hogy megmaradjanak egy helyiségben. Haladunk, tisztelt uraim! Jelentős összegben hajlandó vagyok fogadni rá, hogy két éven belül jó barátok lesznek. Vagy annál is több.

S okatmondó mosollyal nézte a függönyzsinórokat és a sarkán hintázott. Láthatóan igen elégedett volt magával.

Összenéztek. Ludwig hirtelen sürgetőnek érezte, hogy távozzék Berlinbe és levelet írjon Fiorellának, aztán meg feleségül kérje. Vagy a kettőt egyszerre. Mit levél, rögvest el is megy hozzá, csak ne maradjon itt a négy fal között ezzel az őrült nőszeméllyel, még a végén megpróbálja összeboronálni a spanyollal vagy a franciával!

Szerencséje volt. Másnap reggel Francis beszélt Gilberttel, tízórai után Antonio kapta el, a munkája egy pillanatnyi szünetében Ludwig váltott pár szót Roderichhel és ebéd után azok hárman azzal fogadták őket, hogy megszületett az egyezség és Gilbert marad. Hogy pontosan miféle konszenzust kötöttek, arról Ludwignak nem volt tudomása. Nem is merte kérdezni. Amint kiderült, hogy hármójuknak sikerült alkut kötni, már húzta is a cipőjét és irány Berlin!

Mit Berlin! Alig egy órát ült a vonaton és megbeszélte magával, hogy ez a lánykérés igenis halaszthatatlan. Mióta is udvarol Fiorellának? Több éve már, és a lány újabban mintha ritkábban írna.  Pár perc elég volt ahhoz, hogy olasz szívtiprók egész hadát képzelje szerelme alakja köré, ezzel együtt a félszívvel tett elhatározásában igazán biztos legyen.

Ezek után igyekezett olyan gyorsan utazni, ahogy az lehetséges volt, mégis megelőzték. Legnagyobb meglepetésére a Vargas-birtok felbolydult hangyabolyhoz volt hasonlatos, ahol Fiorella felváltva kapott a szívéhez meghatottságában és zokogott kétségbeesésében. A birtok ura, drága Fiorella nagyapja, már túl öreg volt az ilyen izgalmakhoz, heves szívdobogása csak néha enyhült, de akkor a puskájáért kiáltott, hogy móresre tanítsa a bitangot, aki úgy elcsavarta az idősebb Vargas kisasszony fejét, hogy a leány sutba vágott rangot és neveltetést és megszökött vele.

A szökésről csak annyit tudtak, hogy a férfi neve Antonio. Lavinia Vargas levelesládájában megtalálták a férfi leveleit, melyekből kiderült, hogy hosszú ideje tartották a kapcsolatot. Emellett a férfi spanyol, vasutas és félig analfabéta, legalábbis erre lehetett következtetni a szavak kreatívan papírra vetett alakjaiból.

Ludwig felismerte, hogy a helyzet alkalmatlan a lánykérésre. Fiorella hiába tartóztatta, nem volt maradása. Annyit azért maradt, hogy biztos legyen benne, nincsenek olasz udvarlók a kedvese körül. Dolga végeztével némileg könnyebb szívvel indult haza.

A szobalánya kis híján szívszélhűdést kapott, mikor meglátta Ludwigot az előszoba közepén állni. Kezében a bőröndje, arca az utazás megrázkódtatásaitól – melyek teljes valójukban csak ott, az előszoba közepén csaptak le rá – falfehér. Csak állt és meredt előre a semmibe.

– J-jól van, uram?

– Hogyne.

– Nagyon sápadt, uram. Nem akar leülni? Hozzak vizet? Valami erősebbet?

– Egy pohár brandyt.

– Máris.

Kiejtette a kezéből a bőröndöt és átcsoszogott a nappaliba. Úgy nézett körül, mint aki álmodik. Az ablaktáblák megremegtek, ahogy egy nagyobb tehervonat elrobogott.

– A lakás az oka, nem igaz? – kérdezte magától. – Igen, egészen biztosan a lakás az oka. Gyanakodnom kellett volna. Túl alacsony a bérleti díj, nem igaz?

Motyogásának a visszatérő szobalány vetett véget, aki nem csak a poharat hozta, de az egész üveget is. Megdicsérte az előrelátásáért.

Igen, ennek az egész históriának ez a nyavalyás lakás az oka.

  
  


– Na ugye! – dörzsölte a kezét Eliza, mikor a harmadik esküvői meghívó is befutott. – Mondtam, hogy csak egy kis noszogatásra van szükségük!

– Azért nem gondolja, kedves, hogy meggyanúsítani engem holmi ferde hajlamokkal mégis kissé túlzás volt? – kérdezte Roderich.

Kedvenc fotel já ban ült, szőrös papucsban és  bézs házikabátban. A kapucinerét kavargatva inkább lehetett unatkozó vidéki nemesnek, mint állomásfőnöknek nézni.  Nem lehet azt mondani, hogy megbarátkozott a gondolattal, hogy a feleségén „osztozkodnia” kell egy jöttmenttel, de az per pillanat jobban sértette, hogy nevezett jöttment náluk lakik. Ráadásul a szabályok ismertetése óta kiváló úri neveltetésről tett tanúbizonyságot. Ezt Roderich nem tudta hova tenni. Azt pláne, hogy a nyomorult kevéske szabadidejében fuvolázik.  A cérna akkor szakadt el, mikor a kérdésére, hogy milyen jogon akarja megpályázni a szerelőbrigád megüresedett vezetői posztját, a porosz pár napos utánajárással ugyan, de megigényelte a Berlini  Királyi Műszaki Egyetemről a  gépészmérnöki  diplomája másolatát.

– Van egy olyan sanda gyanúm, hogy arról a megjegyzésről még sokat fogok hallani – emelte meg a sörét Roderich irányába Gilbert. – Következő nap mindegyikük elkapott egy rövid beszélgetésre. Rájuk hoztad a frászt, Schatz!

Úri neveltetés, kivéve azt, hogy tegeződnek Elizával.

– De nekem ennyi volt – csettintett a nő. – Egy nap alatt rávettem őket arra, ami neked egy év alatt nem sikerült.

– Hé, arról nem is tudtál, hogy az öcsém nősülni akar!

– Kérlek, egy bizonyos kor után mindenki házasodni akar.

Ilyenkor este állította, hogy kézimunkázik, de Roderich még sosem látta, hogy valaha hímzést fogott volna a kezébe. Olvasni szokott, azt nem vitatta. De hogy miért ragaszkodik annyira a kézimunkázáshoz, amikor a vak is látja, hogy sem kedve, sem türelme, sem kézügyessége nincs ahhoz, hogy terítőcskéket meg zsebkendőket hímezzen! Nem, Eliza ilyenkor heverészni szokott, amikor rossz kedve van, olvas. Néha a leveleire válaszol. Utóbbi ritkán fordul elő, mióta Beilschmidt a házában rontja a levegőt.

Csak senkinek eszébe ne jusson ellenőrizni, hogy valóban csak ő meg a kis családja él a szolgálati lakásban!

– És, hogy tervezitek az utazást?

Egyszerre köhögtek bele az italukba.

– Parancsol, kedvesem?

– Hogy mi?

– Három esküvői meghívó, és gondolom, kísérőket is vihetsz. Nem fogom Roderichet egyedül itthon hagyni, magától még a cipőjét sem találja meg!

– Azt észrevettem – hunyorgott Beilschmidt csúfondárosan.

Roderich nyelvet öltött rá, amikor Eliza nem figyelt.

– Bizonyára nem fog nehezükre esni, hogy plusz egy helyett plusz két fővel érkezel. És amúgy is, jól esik néha a levegőváltozás, nem igaz, Roderich?

Várakozva nézett rá. Azzal a fajtával, amit személy szerint már igen jól ismert és tudta, hogy nincs értelme ellentmondani.

– Jó, akkor megyek!

– Akkor jön – bólintott Gilbert.

Letette a dohányzóasztalra a sört és ezúttal ő ült a levelezőasztalhoz.

– Az a szerencséd, hogy még nem küldtem el a válaszokat… – Roderich hallotta a toll sercegését, ahogy a férfi kihúzza a hibás részeket, majd sebesen lekörmöli a javításokat. – Szerintem félni fognak tőlünk.

– Csak Elizától.

– Igaz.

– Drágám, ígérje meg, hogy senkit nem akar majd megházasítani.

Eliza titokzatosan mosolygott és nem válaszolt. Inkább beleivott Gilbert sörébe, hogy aztán visszaköpje.

– Fúj, ez mégis micsoda? Milyen olcsó löttyel mérgezed magad?

– Teljesen vállalható – felelt Gilbert oda sem nézve. – De a pálinka, amit beleöntöttem, az tényleg szar.

– Meg kell nevelnünk – jelentette ki Eliza igen nagyon komolyan.

– Ilyen lehetetlen ügyekhez nem adom a nevem, köszönöm. Sok sikert!

  
  


Vége


End file.
